


WOY Mini-Fic-A-Thon 2017 - Hard Way To Make An Easy Living

by 3amepiphany



Series: WOY Mini Fic-A-Thon 2017 [2]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: What do you like on your pizza?





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://omegalovaniac.tumblr.com/post/155420510929/hihi-i-guess-ill-throw-in-prompt-wise-and-hope

“So here’s the problem I’m having with this, right now.”

“Hmm?”

“And I’m going to preface it by saying that I’m not upset with you, I’m upset at the situation, and I’m incredibly upset with myself for not foreseeing this.”

“Okay.”

“But… don’t you feel, I don’t know, kind of cheated, here?” Peepers looked around as the away team they were stationing here on this planet were actually drawing up arrangements for supplies and accommodations beyond what the Hater Empire was ready to set them up with. He gestured with a hand and shook his head a bit. “This isn’t much of a conquest.”

Hater stood there, his own hands folded behind his own back, looking at the same scene and contemplating this quietly. Peepers had decided that that was enough to say for the moment, knowing full well that it wouldn’t do him any good health-wise to get as worked up about this as he knew he could be, and Hater was actually pleased that he was practicing some restraint, even if it was mostly rooted in defeat and fatigue. And he sort of felt bad for the guy. Big entrances were his thing, they’d always been his thing; the planning, the sleepless nights, the stupid math lessons and all the briefings he’d had to sit through to ensure that their wins would go off without a hitch but with loads, and loads of smart style.

And here he was, upset that he didn’t get that, and too emotionally drained to do more than be civil about it for once.

He did his best not to smile at the thought that his second-in-command had finally been bested by - and it wasn’t outright kindness, he had to be careful with that, they both did - a people that were just so… accessibly benign. Despite the fact that he knew he was going to be so bored with the people of Sympatico so quickly, he was entertained for the moment. “Peepers, listen, I’m gonna go hit the food court for some pizza. It looks to me like you’ve got this entirely under control. No stress.”

“But sir, I’d really just like to know, I mean, I don’t want this to be a Mooplexian sort of deal all over again where the Syms drop this act of helping us park the Skullship, off-load our tactical vehicles and organize our weaponry for better storage, and essentially setting us up with the four-gold-star treatment only to obliterate us before we leave, or as we’re leaving, or any other number of things I can imagine but I just don’t want to list out of brevity’s sake.”

“Are you worried that I think of this as a poor performance?”

“Sir…”

“I mean, you did say that you hadn’t really planned on this. You’re usually spot on, Peepers. I don’t understand. It’s so well-thought out that this take-over has taken over itself.”

“I can’t take credit for their ki– for their affable personalities, sir.”

“But you can, that’s what we do. We’re the bad guys. That’s right up our alley.”

He watched as Peepers blinked tiredly, very obviously running on fumes and trying not to show it. There definitely would have been a better uptick in his behavior had things gone his way.

A couple of their guards approached, bringing King Gene with them, smiling and joking, and it took them a good while before they realized they had met their destination and needed to snap back to attention and address the good Commander. He only squared himself away and said, “Lord Hater, this is King Geneeal.”

“Just Gene, please.”

“King Gene. My apologies.”

“It’s gravy, man, don’t worry.”

“We’ve brought him here to discuss the terms of their surrender, but if you’re going to take your lunch at the food court, we’d be happy to detain him in the prisoner block until you’re ready to have that meeting.”

“You have a food court?” asked the Sym, lean and leaning, not really much a glamorous picture of royalty, by most of what they’ve seen across the rest of the galaxy.

“Yeah,” Hater said, shrugging a bit. “Wanna go get some pizza? And talk about this whole conquering business we’re doing here?”

Gene’s smile grew wide. “Sure, why not? My treat.”

Hater gave Peepers a pointed glance, and Peepers sort of just floundered confusedly for a moment before giving a heavy sigh and saying that yes, they should just go get some pizza, why not? Gene’s treat. Come and find him when they were done, he had a lot of work to do out here, making sure that the Sympatico domination went of without a hitch. And it would, if the Syms had any more say in how it happened.


End file.
